A Promise
by ElvenRanger13
Summary: What could have happend when Aragorn fell off the cliff. Legolas thoughts. Iam really bad at summarys but read me!
1. A promise

Disclaimer: Unfortnely I don't any of it, I wish with all of my heart that I did, But I don't, so don't sue.  
  
~This is my first story, I now there are a lot of spelling mistakes. I'm a very bad speller. ~  
  
A Promise  
  
The Wargs were either retreating or dead. Most were dead. They had won this battle but not without sacrifices.  
  
"Aragorn" Legolas screamed while searching for his friend. He hadn't seen Aragorn since the battle had started. He walked around the field looking for any sigh of his friend. When a weak hand grabbed his ankle. He looked down to see an injured Rohirrim soldier. The man was covered with blood with numerous cuts and wounds, none of these were fatal. The man said something just below a whisper that Legolas couldn't even hear.  
  
The man looked at Leoglas with such pain written on his face but also with a look of desperation. Legolas wanted to comfort the man but he also wanted to look for his friend. He looked around the field once more, then knelt in front of the man.  
  
The solider let go of the Elf's ankle and tired to sit up. The man moved his arm that was clutched on his side revealing a wound that Leoglas didn't see before. Legolas went pale just at the sight of it. It was a bite mark from a Warg. It looked as if the Warg had bit off a piece of the mans side off. He felt like emptying the contents of his stomach but refrained from doing so. Legolas looked up the man. Now knowing that this man would not make it. He grabbed the man and gently laid him down. He teared a piece of cloth from his cape and was about to place it on the soldiers wound to stop the blood flow but the man stopped him by placing his hand on Legolas's arm. " No, there is no point" the soldier said in a pained filled voice. Legolas nodded his head and held on the mans hand. The soldiers breathing was getting heavy. He didn't have much more time. The soldier briefly closed his eyes as a wave of pain hit him. Legolas didn't know what to do. This man was dieing and he didn't know how he could stop it. There was no way, he knew that but he felt so helpless. The soldier opened his eyes and looked straight at the Elf, and pleaded with him in between coughing fits. "Please give *cough* this to my wife". The man tired to reach for his pocket but was to weak to do so. Legolas searched the mans pocket till his hands met a round object. He pulled it out. It was a ring. A silver ring, in the ring the words Love Lasts Forever were craved in it.  
  
The man reached up with all of his strength and closed Legolas's fingers around it. "Her name is Emily, *cough* find her *cough* give this to her". The man started to choke, blood pooled from his mouth. " Tell her I love her". His body went limp, and he was gone. Legolas bowed his head and whispered a prayer in his native tongue. A tear slipped down his cheek as he closed the mans eyes. He placed his hand to his heart and said, " I will find your Wife and give this her, I promise". He placed the ring safely in his pocket.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gimli ran up to Legolas. " Have you seen Aragorn" Gimli asked. Legolas still stood next to the soldier.  
  
Aragorn! He forgot. How could he forget his friend? After all that happened he forgot that Aragorn was missing. Legolas looked at Gimli. " No, I have not seen him since the beginning of this battle".  
  
Gimli face dropped. "Nor have I, I fear for him".  
  
That's when they heard laughing that sent chills up Legolas spine.  
  
Legolas turned to see an Orc. A dyeing orc.  
  
Gimli ran over to him pointed his axe at the creature's neck " You tell me what happened and I will ease your passing".  
  
Legolas made his way over to them. But suddenly stopped. He bend down to get a closer look. Strange tracks, very strange, it looks as tough someone was being dragged, off the cliff. Legolas went pale at his discovery. No, he was mistaken. It couldn't have been.  
  
" He took a tumble off the cliff". The Orc said. Enjoying his little game that was causing these two so much pain.  
  
Legolas grabbed the orc in his anger "you lie". He said with such venom in his voice that would have caused any to run in fear. But this Orc laughed, he loved seeing such pain in this Elf's eyes. But his laughing stopped. He took his last breath and died.  
  
Legolas let go of the Orc. He lied, he lied, there is no way Aragorn is dead. It's impossible, I won't believe it. Legolas said over and over in his mind.  
  
But he lost all thoughts when something glittered in the dead Orcs hand.  
  
He opened the creatures hand and pulled an necklace from the creatures grasp.  
  
The Evenstar. Aragorn would never let this go willingly. This proved what he feared.  
  
Aragorn had fallen. Legolas got up and ran to the edge of the cliff. He scanned the area with his elven sight. Nothing, no sign of him.  
  
Theoden stood next to him giving out orders. Legolas heard known of it, he was lost in his grief, but he did hear three words that turned his blood cold. "Leave the dead"  
  
Legolas swiftly looked up at the king with pain and rage in his eyes. Leave the dead, leave the dead. Legolas repeated the words in his head.  
  
"Come" Theoden said looking at the elf.  
  
He looked down at the water again.  
  
" Legolas, come, he is dead" The king of Rohan said.  
  
Legolas anger took over. " How can you leave all of these people, your people, dead or not, they are your people, how can you leave them for the birds to feed upon ".  
  
Theoden looked down. Guilt written all over his face. " The wolves will return we have lost to many, I do not desire to lose more".  
  
Legolas saw the truth in this and immediately felt sorry for what he said to the King. Gimli placed his hand on the elfs arm. " Come, there is nothing we can do".  
  
He merely nodded his head.  
  
He felt so much grief but he knew there was more to come. Two. He had to tell two women that their lovers were gone never to return.  
  
He took out the ring from his pocket. In one hand the Evenstar. He would have to tell Arwen what happened to Aragorn. He knew she would not take it well. She could easily fall into grief or search for him until she found his body. Both were likely. In his other hand the ring. He didn't know who the soldier was or his wife but he would find her and give the ring to her.  
  
This was his fault. He could have watched Aragorn. He could have protected him. But he didn't now he is dead. The solider, he should have tired to stop the blood flow, he could have given him medicine, and he should have done something. But he didn't.  
  
"All your fault" "This is your fault" he kept saying this to himself.  
  
He closed his fingers around both of the precious jewelry, and vowed. An Elf's promise or vow can never be broken. If broken the Elf will loose their pride. Or even fall under grief.  
  
" I promise I shall give these back to both of you, I promise both of you". With that said he walked over to Gimli, and ready himself for what was to come.  
  
"I promise".  
  
The End  
  
************************************************************************ So what did you think? Press that button and review. Tell me was it good, bad, what needs to be fixed.  
  
And should I write more. Tell me if I should go on with the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'm so proud of myself. I got this chapter finished in three weeks as I promised, and it's a miracle that I finished it in that time. I've been really busy. Really busy. But I must admit that this chapter is short. I am really sorry but as I said before I've been really busy and the only thing that was running thru my mind was "I have to get this finished in three weeks". By the time I had time to write even a little bit of this it was the end of three weeks. So I am sorry that this is a short chapter. But the next chapter will be longer.  
  
Well I will stop talking. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They were close to the refuge, to close. Legolas could see the great stonewall from where he stood now. He knew that when they got to Helm's Deep he would have to find Emily and tell her of the death of her husband.  
  
They were riding swiftly, to get the injured to the keep as quickly as possible. He knew they had to ride fast, but in another sense he wished that they could slow down, and take their time.  
  
He had to admit he was confused, because he was feeling something he had never felt before. He was terrified. He was truly terrified. Never in his long immortal life had he ever felt this afraid. He had been afraid before, many times before. But not like this.  
  
He thought of many ways to tell her. But how do you tell a woman that her husband is dead. How do you tell anyone that a loved one is gone, without bringing more pain to them? You can't. There is no way.  
  
He was thrown from his thoughts by the cheers of the soldiers. Legolas looked up and saw the last thing he wanted to see, Helms Deep. The fear in his heart grew when he saw the women waiting for their husbands to return. Most of them with smiles on their faces expecting their husbands to return. The sadness and fear grew when he thought that any one of these women could be Emily. Any one of these smiling beautiful faces could be this woman he's supposed to find. He knew that he had to find her, and when he did he would not only break her heart, but also his.  
  
I am sorry. That was way to short. But I will write more in the next chapter. Review. 


End file.
